Inglourious Basterds Fic Drabbles
by tehPrincess
Summary: 10 Drabbles, all about 100 words each. Warnings for mild language and slashy bits.


**Inglourious Basterds Fic Drabbles  
**  
_1. Pick a character, pairing.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them_.

**Trust?**  
_Fredrick/Shosanna_  
He doesn't know her as well as he'd like, but he finds himself telling her things he'd never told anyone. About his father. His sisters. What he's looking forward to when he returns home.  
She is shy and reserved and she doesn't share anything with him. He's hoping to change that.  
She is beautiful and delicate. He wants her to like him for the man he is. The things he's done, they call him a hero, but it doesn't seem to impress her. He's glad.  
Some day this will all be over. Or he will be sent back to the front lines. He could be killed.  
Either way, time was short.

**Numb  
**_Aldo and Hugo_  
Aldo figured he'd never meet anyone whose hate for Nazis burned as deeply as his own. Even Donny, whose enthusiasm was invaluable, but who admittedly, was just a stone's throw away from crazy.  
Then he met Hugo Stiglitz. The man's calm demeanor and scarred body housed an endless font of rage. He was the only one of them that didn't share their faith. His vendetta came from living on the inside, an up close and personal vengeance that overcame duty to his country manifesting as an insatiable demon living beneath his skin, leaving numb indifference for those that should have been his comrades.  
Truthfully, Stiglitz scared Aldo just a bit. Which was a big part of why he liked the bastard so damn much.

**Help  
**_Archie/Bridget  
_Things are about to get bad, and Archie knows it. Looking over at Bridget, he can't help but regret her involvement. None of them were going to get out of there alive.  
If he'd had more time, he probably would have tried to lure her into his bed. In a different world, with different priorities, she'd be the kind of woman he'd want to marry.  
She had beautiful skin, soft lips, and soul sucking eyes. She deserved more than this, more than a violent death in a basement tavern surrounded by rough men.  
When the time came, he did his best to shield her from the bullets that tore at their flesh, stealing life, hopes, and dreams.

**Kiss the Dirt**  
_Donnie/Aldo_  
In the dark, while the others sleep, the two men seek solace in each other. It's a struggle for dominance, almost like fighting, leaving both men sore and bruised.  
It's animalistic and vital, with only the earth beneath them, but these are brutal times.  
You couldn't call it a relationship. In the light of day they remain comrades, the evening's activities forgotten.  
But when they need each other, they have teeth on sweat slicked skin, fingers gripping hair roughened flesh, mingling breaths and muffled curses.

**Hate to Feel**  
_Hugo/Bridget_  
She looks at the cold German turncoat and has to stop herself from laughing at the scowl he's directing at Hellstrom. He's frightening and attractive, stirring up feelings inside her that she'd thought were long gone. She's seen and done too much in her role in this war, and it's left her so jaded that she'd questioned whether she was even capable of being excited by the company of an unfamiliar gentlemen.  
He's dangerous, like the men she's trying her damnedest to take down, with ruthless eyes. He's so quiet that he seems about to erupt any moment into violence.  
Their lives are hanging in the balance here, and that excitement is what she lives for. Having a man like him added into the mix just ups the stakes for all of them, but for her, in particular, the added emotions are both a wonderful and terrible addition.

**One Tree Hill  
**_Shosanna/Marcel  
_She's not sure what it is about him that draws her in. His smile. The kindness in his eyes.  
Perhaps it's simply that he's safe.  
He's like a sheltering haven for her world weary heart, she craves affection, a closeness that will help assuage the emptiness that her family once filled.  
The world is cold and terrible, but in his arms she feels protected and loved.  
He is smarter than anyone she's ever met, and he teaches her everything she needs to know. He nurtures her spirit, and her strength grows, along with the flowering seeds of revenge and determination.

**Lips Like Sugar  
**_Landa and Shosanna  
_She's scared to death of him and he loves it. It would have been so easy to shoot her in the back that day on the dairy farm as she'd ran from him, but then he'd have been deprived of this wonderful cat and mouse game they had going.  
A delicate wrist lifts a fork to her mouth with trembling fingers. He watches her eat the pastry he'd ordered, her soft lips pinched with fear.  
He could have her executed here and now, unmask her for the impostor she is to the lovesick Zoller, but he decides to play along for the time being. So much more interesting this way.

**Tragic Kingdom**  
_Landa/Bridget  
_It is a fucked up world they live in, to turn someone so promising and gorgeous into a no good traitorous whore.  
His fingers slide easily about her slender neck and he squeezes. She struggles, but he's got her. She smells wonderful, the perfume and fear flooding his nostrils, the noises she's making exciting and desperate.  
It really was a waste.  
Landa's seen enough of how bad things have gotten that nothing really surprises him anymore.  
The beautiful upsweep of her hair and the elegant cut of her gown couldn't hide how little she values herself.  
She'll die here, for the choices she's made.

**Rain  
**_Landa and Aldo  
_The heavens open above them and within moments the three men are drenched to the bone.  
Rainwater makes the blood on Landa's forehead run, distorting the perfection of his newly acquired badge.  
Much the same as they'd required so many Jews to wear a label, so too would he be marked, for however long his life should last.  
If Aldo had anything to say about it, the three would meet up with an unfortunate "accident" before they reached their destination. One that the Jew Hunter was unlikely to survive. After all, as good as he was getting at carving symbols into the heads of Nazi's, there were better, more painful uses for his bowie knife.

**Girl  
**_Bridget/Aldo/Donny  
_She knew how it looked. Bad. She'd chosen the time and place of the meeting and now she was the only one who wasn't dead.  
Lt. Raine was angry, and even more suspicious than his usual charming self.  
The interrogation is so painful that she wonders if it's been so long that they've forgotten what it's like to be in the company of a female. Judging by his and the dark haired gentleman's appraisal of her body, they've certainly noticed that they aren't dealing with just another man.  
Two sets of cold eyes watch her, enjoying her discomfort. And fear of an altogether different kind washes over her.


End file.
